The invention relates to making surfaces expandable—such as tabletops, whiteboards and blackboards, counters, podiums, platforms, and the like, where it is desired to have a plurality of surface area sizes and ease of change between smaller and lager surface areas is desirable. For purposes of example only, and not by way of limitation, the invention will be described in connection with one application, specifically: a table top. However the invention is applicable more broadly.